


Shhh!

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: I just needed some pure Daryl smut. It is shorter than my usual pieces. 100% smut. Daryl and the Reader are scavenging a house with Rick and Michonne when Daryl pulls the reader away from some afternoon fun. ;)





	Shhh!

“Shhh!!” you giggled as you felt your head hit the wall with a loud thud.

You felt Daryl’s hands immediately around you, groping your body for every inch he could find.

“Oh, Daryl!” you groaned when you felt him shove his hands immediately up and under your shirt and bra, cupping at your breasts.

“Yeah, that’s right. You fucking let everyone know who makes you scream,” Daryl’s low voice cut through the dark and you watched his lips slam onto yours.

You groaned deeply and happily let him in. He shoved his tongue into your mouth, taking your tongue with his lips. He sucked it down and swiftly began twirling it around. His hands came around to your back and swiftly popped open your bra. His tongue attacked yours over and over until you wear a near incoherent mess.

His lips left yours and traveled over to the side of your neck. You adjusted your head for him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“We shouldn’t, baby… Not here…What if we get caught?” you asked, worried that Rick or Michonne would catch the two of you.

You four were on a run and you had found a huge, three-story house to scavenge. Rick and Michonne had taken the bottom level and you two were currently on the third level, which was a huge attic, filled with things you could probably use.

Daryl had wasted no time. The minute you two climbed the stairs he wrapped you in his arms and pushed you against the back wall, directly in front of the staircase. If Rick or Michonne even opened the door they would see the two of you, plain as day.

Daryl growled and bit your neck with his kiss at your words.

He stepped back and ripped off his shirt, showing you his amazing barreled chest he knew you loved so much. He kicked out of his boots, glaring you down, not saying a word.

You looked down at his clothed cock, which was already so hard for you, and bit your lip. Suddenly, in a different world, remembering how good he always felt.

He pressed his body back into yours, pressing his full weight onto you into the wall.

You moaned and arched your body up into his, pure need filling your eyes.

He smirked his cocky smirk, his hands running to the hem of your shirt.

“You know ya want it too,” he said.

You smiled and raised your arms above of your head.

He wasted no time and ripped your shirt off you.

You lowered your arms and your bra fell to the ground.

You kicked out of your shoes,” running your hands down to the button of his pants. He did the same to you, reaching for the button of your pants. You stared eagerly at each other as you both unbuttoned and unzipped one another. You brought your hands to the hem of your jeans and swiftly pushed them and your panties down. You kicked out of them and leaned back against the wall, your body arching forward.

He stepped back and admired your beautiful naked body, letting his eyes slowly roam you up and down, his eyes getting darker with each pass. You felt shivers explode over your body as you felt him staring you down.

You pushed and pulled your finger out towards him, beckoning him to come closer.

Daryl walked back over to you and ghosted your body with his. He said nothing, just stared dominantly into your eyes as he pushed his jeans down off his hips. They fell to the floor and you looked down, smiling at his huge, erect, cock.

He grabbed it with his right hand and used his left hand to push you back into the wall and hold you there. He nudged his knee in between your legs, forcing them to open.

You obliged and readjusted your legs and hips, bringing your hands up to grip his shoulders in preparation.

You glared down at his cock, getting wetter for him by the second.

He smirked as he watched you watch him.

He traced the outsides of your folds and you groaned, softly, biting your lip harder.

“Yeah? You are so fucking wet for me, aren’t you?” he said, teasing you and entering you just enough to get a whimper out of you.

You gripped his shoulders tighter and nodded, staring down at his cock as it teased you.

“Look at me,” he ordered.

You obeyed, forcing your eyes back up to his.

“I wanna watch you while I shove this cock inside you,” he growled.

You moaned and felt him swiftly slam himself inside you, holding you into the wall.

“Oh, fuck!!” you cried out loudly, loving the feeling of the swift invasion.

His right hand came around and quickly lifted your left leg, wrapping it around his waist. He returned his eyes to yours and started to hit you into the wall, deep and fast.

“Oh, shit! Oh, yeah! Mmm! Fuck you fuck so good, baby!” you cried out as you began to rock your pussy up and down onto his cock with equal fervor.

He nudged your chin with his nose and you turned your head, allowing your neck to be fully exposed.

He slammed his lips onto your sensitive skin, just the way he knew you liked it. He hit into you so fast and deep you felt your heart racing and your breathing turn heavy as you tried to keep up with his swift pace.

“Yeah? You, fucking, like that don’t you?” he whispered into your ear, before slamming his lips back onto your skin.

“Yes! Don’t stop!!” you cried out, suddenly unafraid of getting caught, all you wanted to feel was that feeling he always gave to you.

You felt him slam you into the wall and hit his cock into you, rubbing your clit harshly as he pressed both your bodies into the wall.

He smirked and reached both his strong arms up and behind you, gripping tightly your hair. He stared you down as he hit into you at this new angle, slamming you up against the wall over and over. You stared up at him in disbelief that amazing pressure he created in all the right places.

You dug your heel into his lower back and ran your hands around his shoulders, wrapping your body tightly against his. Your chin bounced and bump up and down on his shoulder as he hit into you with tremendous speed and strength.

“Oh, god… Daryl!” you moaned loudly as he fucked you so hard.

His right hand ran down to your ass which he smacked and held onto harshly. His other hand joined in, smacking your other cheek before gripping your ass with both hands.

His cock slammed in and out of you as he fucked you against the wall. He started to circle his hips, helping him hit your clit with every pass. You moaned in happiness and gripped his shoulders tighter, rocking your hips back into his faster and with more need.

“Right there…” you moaned in happy frustration, feeling yourself hitting your high.

He smacked your ass again, continuing his circular movement. He leaned his body back. Creating a void between your bodies, you fell back against the wall and he stared you down.

“I want to watch you cum for me, Y/N,” he grunted, slamming himself deep inside you and pinning you there.

“Oh! Yes!” you groaned as you felt him rub your pussy up and down.

He looked down and watched himself fuck you, so fucking turned on. He loved watching your body fuck his, it was enough to push him over the edge.

“Come on, Y/N… Cum for me…” he groaned, trying to hold back until you had gotten yours.

He looked up at you and saw your needy eyes growing more and more desperate. He knew you were close. He slammed his cock inside you faster and rougher, hitting you into the wall over and over again until he felt your pussy contract felt you cum so hard for him.

“Oh!! Shit!! Yes!!” you cried out, loudly, loving the amazing feeling of your intense orgasm running through every cell of your being.

Daryl slammed his tongue deep inside your mouth, sucking it down as he pinned you and rubbed your clit up and down into the wall, trying to capture some of the noise your mouth was making.

You cried out into his kiss, in shocked pleasure as he increased your climax.

He detached his lips and glared your body down, cutting loose inside you faster and faster until he pinned his hips into yours and exploded inside you.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah!!” he growled loudly, pinning you to the wall and closing his eyes with a look of pure pleasure on his face as he let the feeling wash over him.

You smiled and ran your hands up and down his back, dragging your nails over his skin as you both caught your breath.

He opened his eyes at your touch and slammed his cock into you again, glaring you down with dominance. His hands came up to the sides of your face, which he cupped and crashed his lips back into yours, shoving his tongue back into your mouth. He swirled around your tongue harshly until you melted for him.

He detached and smirked as your body arched back into his. He pulled out of you and his smirk widened when he saw your disappointment.

“Now, now, Y/N…” he said, bringing his index finger up to tease your lips.

“You were the one so worried we’d get caught,” he said.

You rolled your eyes and smirked back at him, running your hands up and down his stomach, already hungry for more.

He ticked his finger at you and walked over to your pile of clothes on the floor. He threw you your panties and pants, before taking his own and shoving his feet back inside them. He quickly zipped up and grabbed his shirt, which he threw easily over his head. You quickly pulled on your panties and then pants, following his lead.

He went to give you your bra and your shirt. You reached for your bra, but the minute you did you heard footsteps from below. You quickly grabbed your shirt and shoved it over your head before the door flew open.

Rick and Michonne stood at the bottom, taking in your appearance. You quickly threw your bra at Daryl who caught it and tucked it in the back of his jeans, pulling his shirt over it. He slammed his feet into his boots and you did the same. 

Your face was flush with embarrassment. Rick and Michonne shared a knowing smile.

“Everything… Uh, okay up here?” Rick asked, trying not to chuckle.

Daryl took your hand and led you down the stairs.

He stopped at Rick’s shoulder and smirked.

“Just can’t take her anywhere…” he said, pulling you along with him.

You smiled widely as you watched him pull you back through the house.

“You are such an ass,” you said when you were out of Rick and Michonne’s ear range.

He stopped, turning around, and pressing your bodies back into the wall behind you. He ran his hands down the sides of your body and ran back to cup your ass, pulling you into him.

“An ass you love to fuck,” he growled into your ear.

Your body melted into his again, shivers returning at his lips on your skin.

You ran your hands back into his hair and massaged it, unable to deny how much you always craved him.

“Just wait till we get back… I’m not done with you yet. Not even close, darlin’,” he said, slamming his lips back onto your neck.

You smiled and moaned, letting his tongue leave hot, sticky kisses all over your skin.

“Promise?” you asked, your eyes closed as you took in his kiss.

He leaned back over you, ghosting his lips with yours.

“Oh, I, fucking, promise. I’ve got lots planned for you,” he growled with playful danger in his eyes.

He crashed his lips back into yours taking it around a few more times before stepping back He readjusted his cock inside his pants. You had just made him hard again like you always did.

You smirked as you watched him, knowing what you did to him. He took your hand and pulled you back through the house.

“Let’s get this shit done so I can fuck that beautiful body again.” He said.

You let him pull you back into the job at hand. But, not without checking out his amazing ass as he led you away imagining all the things he had in store for you when you got back…


End file.
